Defining 'Nice'
by grilledjellyfish
Summary: In Sam's garden, Jack explains Daniel the meaning of the word 'nice'.


Summary: Jack explains Daniel the different meanings of the word nice in Sam's garden. Category: Humor, Romance Season: Season 7 Pairing: Jack/Sam Rating: G Warnings: none Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).  
  
Authors notes: An alien made me write this, had too much time, had no plan or plot in mind... Excuses, excuses... However, maybe you like it and decide to write a very lovely German girl some nice feedback! Oh and I want to make clear that I LOVE the Simpsons!!!!! Oh and this takes place before Peeeeete (imagine me, doing this with a high pitched voice and eyes cold as ice) got a chance to show his ugly face...  
  
--------------------  
  
2000  
  
In the next ten minutes the silence would get painfully interrupted. Destroyed from the sudden rise of testosterone in the whole house.  
  
And why?  
  
Because Sam Carter had the big and maybe dubious luck to have the biggest TV among the members of SG1 ("Why in hell does a woman need such a big TV?".  
Because Sam Carter had the biggest fridge ("Why in God's name does a woman buy such a big fridge?"). And because Sam Carter had the best beer (and maybe the biggest selection of German beer in the whole state) the Colonel ever had the luck to take a mouth full ("And why is that damn fridge full of beer?").  
  
Well, it was her duty to keep her men fed and entertained... wasn't it?  
  
Smiling to herself, Sam closed the book she'd been reading for the last 30 minutes in the silent living room and headed to the kitchen, where she immediately started filling bowls with potato chips and cookies.  
  
All right... Food: check... Beer: check... TV: check. She was prepared for the big storm.  
  
The door bell rang... three times.  
Sam knew exactly who the person ringing the bell was, just one of the three men would ring sharply three times.  
  
"I'm coming Colonel!"  
"No problem... though my arms are slowly getting numb!" With bare feet, Sam walked to her front door, turning the handle and smiling brightly in the first face that got revealed.  
  
"Thanks Carter, you rescued... me." He said, turning slightly around to where Teal'c and Daniel were barely able to keep the plastic bags with food and God-knows-what from bursting.  
  
"Hey, Sam!"  
"Daniel!"  
The two friends hugged each other and Sam smiled over his shoulder to greet the other man behind him.  
Teal'c just bowed his head and walked past the couple, following Jack into the kitchen.  
  
"So, everybody ready to watch some baseball?" Why a man could be so thrilled about watching a ball get thrown threw the air for God knows how long, Sam couldn't understand. Her plans for the night consisted of reading, writing some reports and watching her friends watching TV.  
  
Whoohoo!  
  
"Carter! Switch that thing on!"  
Rolling her eyes briefly, Sam wandered into her living room, a grinning archaeologist on her heels. The Colonel on the other hand was busy pressing Teal' bowls and bottles into already occupied hands and ordering him around in 'HER' kitchen!  
  
"When's the game gonna start, Jack?"  
A head appeared from around the corner and Jack creased his brows as he mentally tried to access the information in his slightly dusty brain.  
  
"In about one hour... but I'd like to watch the Simpsons before the game starts." Daniel wrinkled his nose... he didn't like those yellow and absolutely not funny cartoon characters. Unfortunately the rest of SG1 had another opinion and really loved those damn monsters!  
  
Sam included.  
  
"Colonel, did you bring the last episodes along?" "No, thought you taped 'em Carter!"  
  
Again Daniel rolled his eyes and watched as Sam walked to the shelfs on the wall behind the TV. With a concentrated frown on her forehead, the young woman searched the various cassettes for the two episodes.  
  
"Got 'em, Sir!"  
"All right... everybody fresh and ready?... No Daniel we won't watch the Discovery Channel in the near future, even if it means that you'll be asleep within the next two seconds!"  
  
The young archaeologist made a face and sat down on the large sofa. Teal'c took a seat in the armchair and Jack fell down into the last remaining place on the sofa beside Daniel.  
  
Sam just stood beside the TV, shaking her head and pressing the play button on the VCR. Surveying the silent men for a couple of seconds, she finally decided to take her book and to take the place in front of the sofa.  
  
Nice floor... she had to admit that sometimes it felt good to sit on the floor, back leaning against the furniture and eyes straight on the flickering screen of the large TV... especially when somebody very special was sitting behind her, chewing on cookies and chips and drinking her beer.  
  
Definitely nice.  
  
Sighing inwardly, Sam lowered herself onto the carpet and crossed her legs, lying the thick book on her thighs. The Colonel moved behind her and his knee bumped into her side, causing him to apologize immediately... not that she had actually minded the contact in the first place.  
  
----------  
  
The tape stopped and Daniel got up to get it out of the VCR, while Jack was busy surfing through the various channels.  
  
There it was. The game had already started and Jack cursed loudly to make it clear that he maeight have not remembered the time correctly.  
  
Finally silence settled in the room and was only interrupted when something really, really ('As if' Sam thought) important happened on the field.  
  
Book... time to start reading. Sam took it from where it was still lying on her legs and opened it somewhere in the middle, where a photo of SG1 was reflecting brightly the lights of her living room.  
  
All right, reading that she could do, though the noise of the screaming fans on the TV were slightly irritating. Concentrating hard on every word, Sam suddenly wondered where the guys were going to sleep... luckily her spare room had been finally renovated and ready for use.  
  
Two in the spare room, one here on the couch... that could work.  
  
Again something important happened on the screen and Sam had no time to dodge the suddenly moving legs behind her. Jack jumped up from the sofa, arms lifting triumphantly into the air and a hissed, but fortunately silent 'Yessss' could be heard above the other noise. His knee poked into her shoulder and with a exaggerated sigh, Sam got up from the nice, warm floor and glared at everybody in the room.  
They pointedly ignored her and kept on watching the game with a very interested expression on their faces. Even Daniel appeared to have found something worth watching baseball.  
  
'Sigh' "I'm... upstairs..." Her last attempt to communicate with the drooling males failed miserably and Sam decided there was no room for a woman.  
  
----------  
  
0300 Why in hell was it four in the morning? And why in hell was she sleeping on the floor in front of her very comfortable and very warm bed?  
  
Sam surveyed the room as best as she could, considering the fact that the bedside light was out and it was still quite dark outside. Her book was lying on the floor beside her, the page she had been reading the last time still open and covered with the photo of her and her friends. The glass she had fetched from the kitchen before having gone upstairs on her other side.  
  
The last time she had looked at the watch it had been nearly midnight. Hmm, maybe that was the explanation why she was sitting on the floor.  
  
But now that she was awake, Sam couldn't jut get back to sleep, something she'd learned from annoying experiences in the past.  
So instead of dragging herself up into her bed, Sam stood up, taking the book and glass and placing them securely on the little brown table beside her bed.  
  
Walking out of her bedroom, she was just about to head over to the stairs, when her eyes caught sight of a barely visible light, shining out of the slightly ajar doorleading to her spare room.  
Curiosity got the better of her and when she pushed the door open, a smile appearing on her lips when she found Teal'c lying in the spare bed, a candle burning on the nightstand.  
  
He may no longer be able to kel'noreem, but old habits , like lightening a candle for the night, didn't die that easily.  
Shaking her head slightly, Sam closed th door and walked to the stairs. Now she had to check on the second half of her men. But when she reached her living room, the couch was empty... though the discarded blankets indicated her that they had been used at some point in the last hours.  
  
Suddenly she noticed that her bare feet were freezing, a slight breeze playing around her ankles. And Sam couldn't remember having left the door to her backyard open... Which could mean only one thing.  
  
Again, Sam walked as silent as possible to the glass door and looked through it, eyes searching for Daniel and Jack. She could hear them talking quietly... and finally her eyes caught sight of the couple sitting in some chairs on her veranda. Both men had a beer in their hand and their backs were turned towards her.  
  
"This is nice." Sam could hear Jack say. Daniel's head turned slightly towards Jack, not actually caring whether he was facing him.  
  
"Yeah, the garden's really nice... wonder when Sam finds the time to..." "No, no, not the garden... this... this is nice." His hands, one still gripping the bottle, waved around him.  
  
"The house?" Daniel was clearly irritated and didn't know what to make out of the implication. "Yeah, that too, but the whole... I mean this... Ah, for crying out loud! Everything here is just perfectly nice, Daniel! But not 'the' nice that you mean, but the other nice!"  
  
There was another word that could have discribed everything: Confusing. A frown appeared on Sam's forehead and if she had been officially outside listening to their conversation legally, she would have pursued the meaning of this statement by herself, but to her relief Daniel was as confused as she was.  
  
"Sorry, to ask, but... in my vocabulary there's one 'nice' that discribes pretty much everything that is... nice... so what did you just mean by saying 'another nice'?" Good question!  
"Well, you see Dannyboy, there's the 'Mhhhm-that-smells-nice', the 'that-looks-really-nice' and the 'Oh-God-I-want-to-die-right-here-as-a-happy-man-'cause-it's-so-absolutely-and-stunningly-great-  
and-perfect-here-nice."  
  
He pausaed, giving Daniel time to ponder over the information for some seconds... and secretly Sam had to do the same.  
  
The time was out. "And this here... this situation, this house, this garden, the dirt under the couch... "  
Huh, dirt? "... the diet coke in the fridge...THIS... is the 'Oh-God-I-want-to-die-here-as-a-happy-man-'cause-  
it's-so-absolutely-and-stunningly-great-and-perfect-here' kind of nice. "  
  
Wow.  
  
"Wow, uhm, wow."  
"Yeah, Daniel, I know, that's really cheesy and I swear to God, if anybody hears even the tiniest little word about this conversation I'll kill every little cell of your body... one by one!"  
  
Daniel didnt say anything, barely smiled and leaned back in his chair. "So you think, Sam... I mean her house is nice, huh?" The innocence in person.  
  
"Yeah the house is really nice." Jack nodded in obvious agreement, having missed or just ignored the first part of Daniel's question. Then he took a gulp from the beer and swallowed it soundly.  
  
Sam was still too stunned to even move and just kept on staring out of the glass door. Just when she thought she would be able to get back into the room, Daniel lifted his hand, that had been lying on the armrest, and waved backwards... in her direction.  
  
A smile appeared on her lips and a warm feeling flooded her body, engulfing her completely. Even the chill from the open door was soon forgotten and she turned to head to her bedroom.  
  
Maybe she could sleep now.  
  
--------------------  
  
FINIS!!!  
  
Yeah it was kind of cheesy, to say it with the Colonel's words, but hey! Everybody has moments like this! Feedback as always craved!!!


End file.
